1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to a method and apparatus for two-dimensional to three-dimensional image conversion. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to converting a two-dimensional image to a three dimensional image by performing a Fast Fourier Transform on at least one region of the image.
2. Introduction
Presently, Three-Dimensional (3D) displays are being developed for user portable electronic devices, such as cellular phones, tablet computers, personal digital assistants, and other user portable electronic devices. These displays will allow users to view 3D content while away from their living room 3D televisions. The users can also take 3D pictures on devices that have 3D stereoscopic cameras.
Unfortunately, to maintain portability and to reduce prices, some user portable electronic devices will have 3D displays, but will have Two-Dimensional (2D) cameras instead of 3D cameras. Thus, users of devices that only have 2D cameras will not be able to enjoy all of the features of their 3D displays when viewing images taken with the 2D cameras. Furthermore, other sources of images, such as e-mail attachments and multimedia messages, may provide 2D images that also cannot employ the full capacity of the 3D displays.
Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus for two-dimensional to three-dimensional image conversion.